The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Currently, the global positioning system GPS IIF transmits three binary phase shift keying (BPSK) codes using a modulation scheme known in the industry as “Interplex” modulation. The Interplex modulation scheme modulates three BPSK codes such that the modulated signal has a constant power. The GPS III system needs to transmit two additional BPSK codes. However, the transmitted signal still needs to have a constant power.
One option for combining the five signals involves using the Interlace combining scheme. The Interlace combining scheme can be used to combine the three BPSK codes into one, so the original total of five BPSK codes are reduced to three. These three codes can then be modulated using Interplex just like what is presently being done in GPS IIF.
The above technique suffers from certain limitations and drawbacks because it requires complex logic. For one, the existing Interlace combining technique requires a uniform random number generator. Optimum performance of the Interlace combining technique depends on the authenticity (i.e., flatness) of the uniform random number generator (i.e., the degree to which the generated random numbers are uniformly distributed). In addition, when a uniform random number generator is utilized, a mapping table is required to make a selection for the current chip of the composite code between either the majority voted code (the code that is formed by the three component codes on the majority-vote basis) or one of the two BPSK component codes of higher code powers, depending on the magnitude of the random number. This process repeats when a random number is generated.